Verschnupfte Weihnachten
by minifi
Summary: Ein Weihnachten bei den Gilmores, das nicht so ganz in geordneten Bahnen läuft... Java Junkie L


**Dies ist ein kleiner weihnachtlicher Oneshot, den ich vor ein paar Jahren geschrieben haben. Past zwar gerade so gar nicht in die Jahreszeit, aber ich wollte ihn trotzdem posten. Viel Spaß dabei!**

"Jeeez, Lorelai."

"Luuuuuke."

"Nein."

"Bitte."

"Nein."

"Biiiiitte!" Sie setzte ihren unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick auf.

"Du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln."

"Ich weiß.", grinste Lorelai.

"Ich werde es nicht für dich tun.", gab Luke schließlich nach.

"Daaanke Luke!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Ich liebe dich!"

Und damit drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und hüpfte fröhlich aus dem Diner.

Luke schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Was hatte er nur für eine verrückte Frau geheiratet...

~*~*~*~

"Lorelai, ich bin zuhau-"

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, stand sie auch schon vor ihm, etwas in ihrer linken Hand schwenkend.

"Los, zieh`s an, zieh`s an.", rief sie und hüpfte dabei auf und ab wie ein kleines Kind.

"Ach gib schon her.", sagte Luke genervt und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hoch. Lorelai folgte ihm.

Sie war gerade nach ihm ins Schlafzimmer getreten, als er sie auch schon wieder rausschob.

"Oh nein, du bleibst draußen."

"Was?"

"Da hilft dir auch dein Schmollmund nicht, ich lass dich nicht mit rein."

Dann schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Lorelai ließ sich leicht beleidigt auf den Boden nieder und wartete....1 Minute....2 Minuten.....2 Minuten und 30 Sekunden.....es war unerträglich.

"Luke, bist du fertig?"

"Nein. Und wehe du kommst rein."

Nach einer weiteren ewig langen Minute hörte Lorelai ein leises "Jeez" aus dem Innern des Zimmers.  
Nicht im Stande auch nur 1 Sekunde länger zu warten, riss sie die Tür auf.

"Wieso hab ich mich bloß dazu überreden lassen?", stöhnte Luke und sah verzweifelt an sich herunter.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging Lorelai auf ihren Mann zu, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie unglaublich sexy du darin aussiehst."

"Hmm, das gefällt dir wohl, huh?", musste nun auch Luke schmunzeln.

"Oh, ich war dieses Jahr ganz ganz unartig, lieber Weihnachtsmann.", fing Lorelai nun in einer Kinderstimme an zu erzählen.

"Das kann ich bestätigen.", grinste Luke, packte Lorelai und küsste sie.

"Uuuh, nicht so wild, Santa.", kicherte Lorelai. Sie stießen an die nächstgelegene Wand.

"Mmmmh, ich werde vom Nikolaus vernascht.", lachte sie.

Luke begann ihren Hals zu küssen.

"Warte, Luke....der Bart....kitzelt....muss weg...."

Gesagt, getan.  
Gleich darauf verabschiedeten sich auch die Mütze und der breite Gürtel.

Doch plötzlich hörten sie das Einrasten der Haustür und Getrappel von kleinen Füßen.

"Oh, schnell, schnell, versteck dich...sie dürfen dich nicht sehen!"

"Wo soll ich denn hin?"

Lorelai guckte hektisch im Raum umher, fand aber kein geeignetes Versteck.

Das Fußgetrappel kam immer näher.

Kurzerhand packte Lorelai Luke und schubste ihn die Balkontür hinaus auf den Balkon, bevor Luke auch nur ein Wort des Widerspruchs loswerden konnte. Sie schnappte sich Bart, Mütze und Gürtel und warf die Utensilien unters Bett.  
Sie schaffte es gerade noch die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, als die Verursacher des Getrappels auch schon im Zimmer standen.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hallo, ihr zwei. Na, war`s schön bei Tante Patty?"

"Sie hat mich gezwungen dieses Ballett zu machen.", sagte der kleine 4-jährige Junge grummelig, er kam ganz nach seinem Vater.

"Er hat lustig ausgesehen in den komischen Schuhen.", lachte seine gleichaltrige Schwester. Sie war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, bis auf die Augen....die hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater.

Lorelai nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm und küsste ihn.

"Dafür kriegst du heute abend als Nachtisch einen Riiiiiiiesenbecher Eis. Na, was meinst du?"

"Jaaaaaa!", kam es begeistert zurück.

"Aber ich will auch Eis haben.", meldete sich die Kleine zu Wort.

"Wie heißt das?"

"Ich möchte bitte auch Eis haben.", verbesserte sie sich.

"So ist`s besser.", lachte Lorelai.  
"Natürlich bekommst du auch einen gaaanz großen Becher. Was für ein Eis wollt ihr denn?"

"Kaffeeeeee!", rief das Mädchen sofort.

"Mein Engel.", grinste Lorelai und hob ihre Tochter auf den Arm.

"Bäh, das schmeckt doch eklig.", meinte der Kleine dagegen und schon waren sie die Treppe hinunter verschwunden.

Als die Kinder sich schließlich ins Wohnzimmer zum Spielen verdrückt hatten, nahm Lorelai das Telefon und ging in die Küche um etwas beim Mexikaner zu bestellen. Sie wusste, das würde Luke zur Weißglut bringen. Auch nach fast 5 1/2 Ehejahren war es Lorelai immer nch nicht gelungen Luke von seinem Grünzeugwahn abzubringen und ihn für Fast Food zu begeistern.....

Lorelai schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Dann schoss sie wie ein geölter Blitz die Treppe hoch, ins Schlafzimmer, zerrte den Hebel nach oben und riss die Balkontür auf.

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid!"

Luke stapfte griesgrämig an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Ich habe nur Socken an, willst du, dass ich mich erkälte?"

"Es tut mir Leid, Honey. Ich mach`s wieder gut. Ich versprech`s! Sag mir nur, was ich tun soll."

Lorelai war ihr schlechtes Gewissen anzusehen.

"Bestell das Essen beim Mexikaner ab, ICH koche."

Lorelai sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Woher...?"

"Fast jeden Tag versuchst du dich mit dem Telefon in die Küche zu schleichen, um Essen zu bestellen, ich lebe nicht hinterm Mond."  
Er zeigte ein kurzes Grinsen.

"Naja, ich würde ja....aber ich kann das Essen nicht abbestellen."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich gar nicht zum Bestellen gekommen bin.", musste nun auch Lorelai grinsen.  
"Ich musste dich doch aus den Klauen der Kälte befreien."

~*~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen.....

"Hatschiii!"

"Gesundheit."

"Haaatschii!"

"Gesundheit." Lorelai gab Luke mehr Taschentücher.

"Ich bib grang, das isd alles deibe Schuld."

"Du darfst nicht krank sein, heute ist Heiligabend, du bist der Weihnachtsmann."

"Ich ganb heud keib Weihbachtsmanb spieln."

"Hier, nimm das.", sagte Lorelai und schob ihm einen Löffel mit Medizin in den Mund.

"Hoffentlich war das die richtige...", murmelte sie und las das Etikett auf der kleinen Flasche.

"Was?"

"Ach nichts...um, ich schau mal nach den Zwillingen."

Als Luke gegen Mittag immer noch nicht viel besser aussah, rief Lorelai alle möglichen Bewohner Stars Hollows an, um einen Ersatz für Luke zu finden.  
Morey war mit Babette bei Patty eingeladen, Andrew war über Weihnachten weggefahren. Für eine Sekunde zog Lorelai tatsächlich in Erwägung Taylor zu fragen, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder.  
Dann kam ihr die Lösung - Kirk!  
Er war zwar vollkommen 'ausgebucht' als Nikolaus, versprach aber trotzdem vorbeizuschauen.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu. Die Kinder hatten fleißig geholfen den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken und saßen nun jedes unruhig vor Aufregung mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand auf der Couch.  
Lorelai hoffte, das sich Kirk bald blicken lassen würde. Sie ging nochmal hoch, um nach Luke zu sehen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, stand er in voller Montur vor ihr und schloss gerade den Gürtel.

"Aber was...?"

"Ubsere Kibder wardn auf deb Weihbachtsmanb, also werdn sie auch eibeb griegn."

Lorelai musste lächeln. Sie ging auf Luke zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn.

"Kein Fieber mehr?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mir gehd`s gud."

Lorelai küsste ihn kurz.

"Okay, dann los."

Lorelai ging also ins Wohnzimmer zurück und lenkte die Kinder ab, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie Luke aus dem Haus verschwand.  
Er klopfte an die Tür.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich mit großen Augen an und Lorelai ging grinsend zur Tür.

"Schaut mal, wer da gekommen ist.", rief sie und die beiden lugten kurze Zeit später schüchtern um die Ecke.

"Ho ho ho!"  
Luke trat ein und als Lorelai die Tür wieder schließen wollte stürmte noch eine zweite Person hinein.

"Rory!"

"Hey Mom."

"Du hast es doch noch geschafft!" Lorelai umarmte ihre älteste Tochter.

"Kein Schnee kann mich aufhalten an Weihnachten bei meiner Familie zu sein.", lachte sie.

"Rory, Rory!", riefen die Kleinen und stürmten auf ihre große Schwester zu.

Der ' Weihnachtsmann' war ganz vergessen...zumindest für den Augenblick.

Als sich alle ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatten, richteten sich alle Augen wieder auf Luke.

Lorelai flüsterte etwas ins Ohr ihrer kleinen Tochter, die daraufhin aufstand und einen schüchternen Schritt vorwärts machte.

"Wollen Sie sich setzen, Mr Santa?", fragte sie.

Lorelai und Rory versuchten ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und auch Luke musste grinsen. 'Mr Santa', das war einfach zu süß.

"Ja, gerbne, Leah.", lächelte er und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Das Mädchen sah seine Mutter mit großen Augen an und flüsterte "Mommy, der kennt meinen Namen!"

"Natürlich, er ist ja auch der Weihnachtsmann."

Da erblickte Lorelai Kirk im Fenster. Sie hatte vergessen ihm abzusagen und nun stand er da in seinem Kostüm und sah zum Kreischen aus. Sie versuchte ihm mit den Armen wedelnd begreiflich zu machen, dass er nicht mehr gebarucht wurde und nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es hatte er verstanden und ging.

"Willsd du nichd su mir gommn, Leah?, lächelte Luke freundlich und die Kleine kam langsam und mit immer noch großen Augen auf ihn zu.

"Du, Weihnachtsmann?", meldete sich ihr Bruder.  
"Bst du krank?"

"Ja, das bib ich, Ben. Leider......hab ich vergessn mir Schuhe absusiehn ubd bib nbur ib Sockn ib deb Schnbee hibaus gegangn."

Lorelai musste grinsen, die Zwillinge lachten.

"Also gehd nbie ohnbe Schuhe aus dem Haus." Luke sah Lorelai etwas verzweifelt an...den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen war gar ncht so einfach.

"Mein Daddy ist auch krank."

"Ja, und Daddy sagt immer, Tee macht warm und wenn man warme Füße hat, dann kann man auch nicht krank werden." Das Mädchen nickte um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. "Willst du was von meinem Tee?"

Was hatte er doch für wundervolle Kinder. Luke war richtig gerührt, aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen...er war im Moment der Weihnachtsmann, nicht der Vater dieser Kinder.

Als schließlich beide Kinder ihre Geschenke bekommen hatten, fragte Ben aufeinmal

"Mommy, wo ist eigentlich Daddy?"

"Oh, er ist oben, wahrscheinlich schläft er." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Luke fügte sie hinzu

"Ich geh ihn wecken." Dann machte sie sich die Treppe hoch.

Luke verstand und verabschiedete sich von den Kleinen und von Rory.

"Dürfen wir dir zusehn wie du auf deinem Schlitten wegfliegst?", fragte Leah begeistert.

Luke wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und sah Hilfe suchend zu Rory.

Die sprang sofort ein.  
"Oh, das geht leider nicht. Niemand darf dem Weihnachtsmann dabei zuschauen. Wenn ihn jemand dabei sieht, dann geht die rote Nase von Rudolph aus und dann sieht der Weihnachtsmann nichts mehr."

"Oh, das wär nicht gut.", meinte Ben.

"Also, bis zum nächsten Jahr. Bleibt brav und ärgert eure Mommy nicht so sehr. Ho ho ho!" Und schon war Luke aus der Tür.

Derweil stand Lorelai oben auf dem Balkon und wartete darauf, das Luke in Sicht kam.  
Als sie ihn entdeckte rief sie

"Luke, hier her, kletter den Baum rauf."

"Ich soll...ich kanb bicht klettern."

"Du musst aber, wie willst du sonst hier hoch kommen?"

Widerwillig fügte sich Luke seinem Schicksal und schaffte es erstaunlich schnell auf den Baum und dann auf den Balkon zu kommen.

"Du warst großartig.", flüsterte Lorelai und küsste ihren Mann.

Wieder unten im Wohnzimmer stürzten sich die Kleinen auf ihren Vater.

"Daddy, Daddy, schau mal was ich bekommen hab...ein Feuerwehrauto....."

"Ich hab eine Puppe gekriegt und der Nikolaus war da und......"

Die beiden erzählten haarklein, was der Weihnachtsmann gesagt hatte und Luke hörte aufmerksam zu. Es war schön seinen Kindern zu lauschen, er fühlte sich...vollkommen. Er hatte eine wunderbare Frau, zwei wundervolle kleine Kinder...und er hatte Rory, seine Tochter Rory.

Später widmeten sich die Kinder ihrer großen Schwester, die ein wenig mit ihnen spielte.  
Lorelai und Luke hatten etwas Zeit für sich.

Lorelai ließ sich neben Luke aufs Sofa sinken und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er machte sie vollkommen, einfach nur, indem er da war.

"Ich hab dir dein Geschenk noch nicht gegeben.", flüsterte sie.  
Als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte, nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf ihren Bauch.

Luke sah sie verblüfft an. "Du bist....?"

"Ja...wir bekommen ein Baby."


End file.
